Wedding Drama
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto is dating Neji. Sasuke is dating Gaara. Naruto used to date Sasuke. Neji used to date Gaara. What happens when the couples meet each other again and old feelings arise? Naruto x Sasuke, Gaara x Neji, Naruto x Neji, Gaara x Sasuke, Naruto x Gaara x Sasuke x Neji


Wedding Drama

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke, Gaara x Neji, Naruto x Neji, Gaara x Sasuke, Naruto x Gaara x Sasuke x Neji

Side Pairings: Kiba x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari,

Sakura x Tenten

Disclaimer: I don't own

xXxXx

"Calm down, will you? You look fine!" Naruto groaned. He had reached his limits. A boy could only last so long while shopping with a girl.

"Does my ass look fat?" Hinata asked turning around so she could look at her behind in the mirror.

To Naruto, all girl's asses looked fat but he wasn't about to say that. "you look fine." he forced himself not to roll his eyes.

Hinata frowned. "What's the point of having a gay best friend if he has no fashion sense?"

"You should have taken Neji then. That boy screams 'flaming gay'."

"Neji goes full out homo when we shop. He always drags me to these weird stores."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that and smiled a bit.

"I'm just glad you agreed to be my date to this. After Kiba and I broke up… I just can't face our friends alone."

"Of course Hinata," Naruto gave her a grin. "Neji said he was fine going without a date."

Hinata grinned. "Great! Now, I like this dress but the blue one shows off my boobs."

Naruto forced himself not to cry in despair.

xXxXx

"Hey girl!"

Naruto flinched as the swarm of girls squealed and began gossiping. The soon to be bride; Ino Yamanaka, laughed as her friends gushed at her ring.

"Do you need a ride back?" Naruto asked desperate for an excuse to leave. "I should get going."

"Awe, you don't want to stay? I would love to hang out with Hinata's boytoy. I have so many questions like how did you meet?" Ino asked, crossing her legs and grinning evilly.

"You're the soon-to-be-bride. Shouldn't you be the main focus of attention?" Naruto tried to change the subject.

"Oh I get to talk about myself all the time but it's not everyday cute little Hinata here introduces us to a man. I'm shocked she found someone so soon after breaking up with Kiba, who, by the way, was hidden from us for about half a year before you introduced us." Ino said.

"So, it's Naruto, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"So Hinata, how did you and Naruto meet?" Tenten asked.

"Oh... well." she trailed off. She looked at Naruto desperately.

Naruto grinned at that. "Oh, well it was a month ago, right after Kiba and Hinata broke up."

"Did you meet at a park or something and it was love at first sight. Like in movies!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "no no, nothing like that. I knocked on her door one day with a bouquet of flowers."

"Why? Did you know she lived there?" Sakura asked.

"No idea."

Ino gave him a weird look, "you just go to random people's houses with flowers?"

"Not at all."

"But then why?" Temari asked. "did you go to the wrong house or something?"

"Nope." Naruto said grinning.

"Naruto and I aren't together." Hinata blurted out. She glared at Naruto for a bit, "stop teasing them."

"That's no fun."

"I don't understand." Ino frowned.

"I was there for her beautiful cousin. We had a date but I got stood up because her cousin was running late at work. Hinata entertained me and we just sort of hit it off. She told me about how she had to break up with her boyfriend for a while because she didn't think they could do the whole long distance thing. We've been friends ever since." Naruto said.

"Hinata's cousin missed out on a lot. You're hot." Tenten licked her lips.

"You should ditch Hinata's cousin, they're all bitches. Hinata's by far the nicest and smartest girl in her family. She is heir you know."

"I know, she told me."

"Besides, you two would make a cute couple." Temari put in.

"I told you, I'm dating her cousin."

"Well which one are you dating? It's not her second cousin Rira is it? I knew she was a slut." Sakura said.

"No, it's actually her first cousin." Naruto hinted.

"But her only first cousin is… Neji." Ino said confused.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a while before Sakura spoke up. "so when are we meeting up with the men?"

"Lunchtime. So in about ten minutes." Ino responded. She looked at Naruto, "would you like to come? I know my fiance invited Neji."

Naruto suddenly felt small as the large group of woman stared down at him as if daring him to say no. "sure."

Ino's face lit up. "great!"

If only Naruto knew what he signed up for.

xXxXx

"You know, it's considered creepy to watch people sleep." Sasuke mumbled as his source of warmth laughed. "stupid insomniac."

"Come on Sasuke, Shikamaru wants us all ready there by the time the girls gets there."

"Five more minutes," Sasuke snuggled closer into the redhead's chest.

Gaara couldn't help but smile at that. Sleepy Sasuke was cute. It's only once he fully wakes up is he a real pain. "sorry, no can do." the redhead lifted Sasuke up bridal style and placed him on the cold bathroom floor. "you have ten minutes. I'll make you lots of coffee, deal?"

"Coffee sounds nice."

Gaara was just pouring the coffee in a cup by the time Sasuke made his way downstairs.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as Gaara handed him the mug. "so where are we meeting up?"

"We're going to meet at the restaurant. Some barbeque place. Shikamaru said it was the groom's favorite place."

Sasuke sipped at his coffee before responding. "how do you know the groom again?"

"Well actually I know him through my sister. Temari's dating Shikamaru and they tried to set me up with him once so he could experience with his sexuality. He's a great guy, really. Just don't mention his weight."

"Is he fat?"

Gaara glared at Sasuke for a second. The two climbed into his car and drove towards the restaurant.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he set eyes on the groom. "please tell me you didn't sleep with him at least."

Gaara chuckled at that. "no way. I didn't even let him kiss me. His hands were always greasy and he always smelled like ribs and pork. It was only one date anyways. He knew he was straight from the beginning."

Gaara parked the car and waited for Sasuke to walk up to him before he locked the door and walked up to the party.

"Hey Gaara! We're over here!" Chouji called, waving.

Gaara waved back, less frantically. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke so the boy couldn't escape. "hey guys, this is my boyfriend Sasuke. You know, the one I've been telling you about."

Sasuke waved politely as they came to a stop.

"So this is the famous Sasuke you go on and on about."

Sasuke turned around just as a pretty blond girl walked up to him with her arms crossed. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"Sasuke, this is the bride, Ino." Gaara whispered in the raven's ear.

Sasuke barely managed to hide his surprise. That fat man over there managed to get such a pretty girl like this? Miracles do exist.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"Kiba said he was running late but he should be here in about ten minutes." Shikamaru said.  
>"Neji is coming in a bit late as well."<p>

"Wa-wait. Kiba's coming?" Hinata asked, pressing her fingers together shyly.

"Yes but don't worry, we have him sitting far away from you." Sakura said. "Now lets go in. I'm starving!"

xXxXx

"I got us a private room." Sakura smiled as the waitress led them to a room in the back. The group walked in and took a seat around a grill.

"Wow! This is awesome Sakura." Chouji grinned as he sat, he was already tucking a napkin in his shirt and looked ready to dig in. Ino smiled at that. He was cute when food was involved.

Sasuke sat down next to Gaara and gave him his menu.

"So how did you and Gaara meet exactly?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well Sasuke's company from Japan came to America so they could expand. He was put in charge of the American branch. I served as his translator for a couple months so that's how we met."

"So you slept with your boss?"

"Technically yes but it was after he grasped English enough that we started dating." Gaara said.

"I already learned English in school so he was just there in case I did not understand what someone was asking or I did not know how to say something." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well your English is very good." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

The conversation shifted to Hinata.

"Well you can rub your new boyfriend in Kiba's face when he comes." Chouji was saying to her.

"Yeah, he's much hotter than Kiba anyways." Rock Lee said licking his lips.

"So Ino, how did you and Chouji meet?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well we grew up together. We went to the same high school and reconnected after college."

"High school sweethearts. That's so sweet." Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. "I always wanted something like that. I came close. I used to work in a hospital and I fell in love with the cutest girl ever."

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"Well she kind of died. I only knew her for a week but I was still sad. I promised myself I would never love another girl again."

"What about Hinata then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm? Hinata? What about her?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're dating her, aren't you? Are you saying you could never bring yourself to love Hinata?"

"WHAT?"

All conversation stopped as a certain brunet walked in. Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Kiba!" Hinata gasped, covering her face behind Naruto.

"Get away from her!" Kiba growled. "She's mine."

"I thought you broke up with her?" Naruto said lowly.

Kiba frowned at that. "yeah, but… Look Hinata, you know we belong together. I thought you would wait for me. I waited for you."

"Kiba, was it? Look, Hinata and I-." Naruto started.

Kiba interrupted him with a glare. "You don't deserve her. She deserves all the love in the world and if you can't even do that…" Kiba walked up to Naruto and tore him from Hinata. He pushed the blond against the wall and glared. "You're probably not even that great. I mean sure you're handsome but you're probably just some dumb blond."

"Hey!" Ino protested at the 'dumb blond' comment.

"That's enough!" Hinata yelled. "Kiba! Put him down!"

"Hinata," Kiba frowned. "I-I'm just-."

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was just...Kiba, what the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend." Neji asked in a dangerously low voice as he entered the room.

Kiba's eyes widened as Neji punched him across the face. "first you break my cousin's heart and now you beat up my boyfriend? What is wrong with you?"

Kiba lay shocked on the ground. Neji gently kissed the bruise on Naruto's forehead and wiped away some blood. "let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Naruto spared one last glare at Kiba before following Neji to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Hinata yelled angrily at him. "this is a day to celebrate Ino and Chouji and you do this?"

Kiba's eyes were wide with shock, "I-I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"Hinata, why don't we get you cleaned up too." Sakura said softly as she wiped a tear from the other girl's face.

Hinata sniffled and nodded. All the girls left to the bathroom.

"I-I didn't… I was just trying to… and I… but I and…"

He was interrupted by Sasuke saying something frantically in Japanese. Gaara just wrapped an arm around the boy and responded in some soothing words.

"I'm going to take him home." Gaara told them standing up.

Sasuke quickly stood after him and bowed respectfully at everyone. "it was nice to meet you."

"You're coming to the dinner tomorrow, right?"

Sasuke shook his head frantically while casting a glance at Kiba. "I-I um… I have work."

"It's Sunday tomorrow."

"Oh, well, I have to go to bed early tomorrow so I can't." Sasuke said. He pecked Gaara on the cheek, "I'll go wait in the car."

Once Sasuke left Gaara glared at Kiba. "he's afraid you don't like him because he's gay! He thinks you're some sort of homophobe. Damn it Kiba! What is wrong with you? This is his first time meeting new people! Fuck, I'll try to convince him to come tomorrow, okay? No promises though." he said the last bit to Chouji.

"Will you come tomorrow even if Sasuke doesn't?" Chouji asked.

Gaara cast a glance behind him where Sasuke just left. "I don't think so. Sorry." he looked at Kiba, "I know you didn't mean it like that but I still wish you will apologize to him if you see him again."

Kiba watched numbly as Gaara left. "I'm not a homophobe though."

"Kiba, are you alright?" Chouji asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry I ruined lunch." Kiba said sadly.

"Kiba, do you want to talk about it?" Lee asked.

Kiba let out a sigh. "A-after Hinata and I broke up because we didn't think a long distance relationship would work... I got there and all I did was miss her. I lost my job there a week ago and then I come back to hear that she was dating someone else and then I hurt him and scare the only person Gaara brought to meet us and now everyone is mad at me."

Kiba looked up as he saw Neji and Naruto enter the room followed by the girls.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for-," he was cut off from Neji punching him in the stomach.

"Neji!" Naruto gasped.

"No Naruto, you're too forgiving. We're leaving! Come on Hinata!"

Hinata frowned, "Neji, maybe we should listen to what he wants to say."

"Hinata, he broke your heart for a stupid job and then he beat up my boyfriend."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Naruto said.

"Naruto, nobody fucking beats up my boyfriend and gets away with it."

"Neji," Naruto whispered. He kissed the brunet on the cheek and offered him a smile. He turned to the group of people. "I think it's time I leave. I don't really know you people that well and I'm already causing issues."

"No! I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean anything. Please stay." Kiba said.

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata, can you get a ride off of Neji?"

"She can take my car Naruto but I'm going with you," Neji said.

"Neji, celebrate with your friends. I'm going to ask Sai if I can stay with him and Haku tonight so don't worry about coming home early." Naruto pecked Neji on the lips before walking away.

Neji slumped to the ground and groaned. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Neji?" Kiba started, "I'm sor-."

"Don't you fucking say you're sorry."

"Neji, if you're dating Naruto why is it that Hinata's taking him as a date to our wedding?" Ino asked.

Neji kept his face buried in his knees, not wanting his friends to see his tears.

Hinata answered for him. "I should probably start with how they met. It was about three months ago after Lee broke up with him."

Lee looked down awkwardly. "sorry Neji, I was just always straight. You're quite youthful you know."

Hinata smiled at him. "It's okay now. Anyways, long story short because I'm sure Neji will leave me behind if I add in how emotional he got, Neji got into that accident with a drunk driver, remember? So anyways, Naruto was his lawyer and they fell in love. Then recently Naruto got a job offer in the city to work in this really great firm and it's a great opportunity for him."

"So it's like your situation with Kiba?" Chouji asked.

"No, Neji already transferred his work to the city and they're going to move there once everything is official."

"What's the problem then" Tenten asked.

"Oh, Neji's just paranoid that Naruto will find someone better in the city."

"That doesn't really answer my question about why you're Naruto's date to my wedding and Neji isn't."

"Oh, that's because he's nice. I was crying over my breakup with Kiba and then I get the invite for your wedding and he just felt bad that I wouldn't have a date. I guess he assumed Neji didn't know you or something. When Neji asked him to be his date you should have seen his face. He was so confused about what to do."

Neji wiped his eyes and smiled. "what's the deal with inviting Hinata two week before me anyways?"

"Well as the maid of honor I was in charge of the cards. I gave Shikamaru the boy's cards to send out but he is lazy and forgot until I reminded him a week ago." Sakura said.

Shikamaru held his hand up in surrender.

"So who is this 'Sai' person?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see Naruto was an orphan. Sai and Haku were his foster brothers. They were always close. When they moved to America for a new start they always stayed together. Haku would be their house wife who worked part time jobs while Sai went to medical school and Naruto went to law school. Sai and Haku got married a couple years ago and just adopted twins. They're the cutest things ever. Anyways, whenever Naruto feels upset or uneasy about something he goes to see Sai and Haku so the fact that he went to see his foster brothers it means that you guys makes him feel uneasy."

"We didn't mean for him to feel that way." Ino said.

"He's not used to being around this many people and then add on the fact that one of the people yelled and beat him up most likely shocked and scared him." Hinata said. "You see, that foster home he came from was run by a man who hurt the kids there. He had a rough childhood."

"Hinata, that's enough. They don't need to know everything about Naruto's life." Neji said. He stood up, "I'm going to Sai's place as well. Can you get a ride home?"

"She can stay at my place tonight. We need a girls night anyway." Sakura said. "whose in?"

Neji smiled and quickly fled the room.

xXxXx

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. It's just when I was growing up I had a lot of issues with homophobes." Sasuke said. He took Gaara's hand and kissed the redheads lips.

"Kiba is not a homophobe. He honestly has no issues with anyone gay. Hinata is his ex and he freaked out a bit when he saw Naruto with her. That's it."

Sasuke sighed and leaned into Gaara's arms.

"So are you up to bowling tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke bit his lip. "I guess. For you."

xXxXx

Neji was straddling Naruto's waist and his tongue was shoved down the blonds throat.

"Wait a couple more minutes," Naruto said as he pulled away from the whining Hyuuga.

Neji growled and claimed Naruto's face again. He moved his crotch against Naruto's needily.

"Neji, baby. Calm down. I'll fuck you in a minute." Naruto chuckled.

Neji growled at that.

Naruto sighed and stuck his hand down Neji's pants. He cradled Neji to his chest and looked back at the computer screen.

Neji lifted his hips and soon his pants and boxers found their way to the ground. He eagerly unbuttoned Naruto's pants and smiled as his prize popped up.

"Neji, I really need to find a way to solve this case." Naruto said.

"You can do that." Neji gasped as he impaled himself on Naruto, "I'm going to enjoy you though."

Naruto gasped and looked at Neji, "Alright, but you have to be quiet. Baby Shin and baby Zabuza are asleep and if Sai hears what we're doing we'll never hear the end of it. That's after Haku kills us for doing such unspeakable things in his house next to where his babies are sleeping."

Neji nodded and slowly began to ride Naruto. His moans and screams were muffled by Naruto's mouth and soon he came in Naruto's hand. He moaned at the feeling of Naruto filling him.

Naruto smiled as he pulled himself out of Neji and wiped his hand on a tissue. Neji collapsed in his arms and was already asleep. This entire day must have been really hard for him.

Naruto jumped a bit when a low buzzing noise began playing. He quickly located the source of the noise was coming from Neji's pants. He reached to the ground and took out Neji's phone. He frowned and looked at Neji. Should he wake him?

Naruto adjusted Neji so the boy could be more comfortable in his arms. He quickly clicked the green accept call button and pressed the phone to his ear. It might be important.

"Hello?" Naruto said quietly so he wouldn't wake Neji up.

"Neji?" The voice asked.

"No, this is his boyfriend."

"...Naruto-kun!" The voice said happily.

"Whose this?"

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. Its Chouji."

Naruto thought for a second. "The groom?"

"That's the one." There was a chuckle.

Naruto waited for him to say something. When he didn't he cleared his throat, "Um, Neji's asleep. I can take a message if you want."

"Okay, sure. Can you tell him that we're meeting at his house tomorrow. Hinata decided it a couple minutes ago. We're meeting there so we can carpool."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he wrote what Chouji said on a piece of paper.

"We're going bowling. You're welcome to come as well. We would love the chance to get to know you more."

"I don't know. I ruined today and I would hate to ruin tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Naruto? Who are you talking too?"

Naruto looked down as Neji yawned and blinked up at him.

"You didn't ruin anything. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just one big misunderstanding." Chouji said.

Naruto gave Neji the phone and stood up. Neji frowned as his pillow left. He said something to Chouji as he pulled his pants back up.

Naruto climbed into bed and sighed, he was pretty tired and could do with a good nights sleep. He smiled when he felt Neji climb in next to him.

"We have to go to go back to the house pressured Hinata into agreeing to it."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't storm out then none of that would have happened."

"Don't be. You can make it up to me by helping me clean the mess that will happen."

"On second thought…"

Neji laughed and rolled on top of Naruto. He kissed the man deeply. "I love you."

Naruto kissed the brunet back. "I love you too."

Neji frowned and rested against Naruto's chest. "I really want you to like my friends."

Naruto frowned at that.

"Please. I know it's asking a lot but give them another chance. Come with us tomorrow."

"...Okay."

Neji smiled and kissed Naruto again. "Thank you."

xXxXx

"You came!"

Sasuke did not hide behind Gaara as the bubblegum girl ran up to them. No, he just merely stepped behind the redhead.

Gaara grabbed his hand and instantly he felt better.

"We're all in the kitchen. Neji and his boyfriend are making us lattes."

"Oh. I've been meaning to meet him and introduce Neji to Sasuke."

Gaara led Sasuke inside and found everyone watching, enchanted, as Neji skillfully made everyone a latte.

Gaara turned to talk to Sasuke but frowned when he saw Sasuke staring at the blond next to Neji.

"Neji." Gaara said.

Neji looked up and smiled at Sasuke, drawing his attention. "Hello Sasuke. I'm Neji and this is my boyfriend-,"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly.

The room fell silent at that.

Naruto looked up at his name. His eyes widened when they fell on Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, is that really you?" Sasuke's eyes began to water.

Naruto went around the table and stood right in front of the dark haired man.

"I-I can't believe this?" Naruto whispered. His eyes were beginning to water, "I-I thought you were… I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought I would never see you again. I had went back to the orphanage but I was told you ran off with Sai and Haku."

Sakura cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention.

"Naruto? Do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded at that, "Sasuke was my first boyfriend. We grew up together and he was my best friend."

"Why did you break up then?"

"We didn't. Sasuke was kidnapped and presumed… dead. For years actually. That's why I moved here." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "If I had know you were still alive I would have done anything to save you."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes were so teary. He smashed his lips against Narutos. It was a messy and wet kiss due to all the tears but to them it was perfect.

Naruto pulled away. "Haku and Sai will be so happy to see you again."

"They're okay?" Sasuke sniffed.

Naruto nodded and chuckled. "They're perfect. They adopted two little boys. Shin and Zabuza."

"After their brothers?"

"Yeah. They're the cutest little boys alive. Little demons but adorable."

Sasuke cried a bit more.

"Sai got his medical degree. He's a doctor. And Haku went back to school for teaching." Naruto continued.

"What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer now."

"A lawyer? I thought you hated lawyers," Sasuke laughed shakily.

"Well I thought there needed to be a good lawyer somewhere. What about you?"

"Itachi found me. He recovered mom and dad's business and I work there now."

"Itachi? You mean the traitor?" Naruto growled at that.

Sasuke shook his head. "Itachi's not a traitor. He was protecting us."

"What are you doing in America?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi wanted to open up a branch here. He and Kyuubi are actually coming in a week."

Naruto gasped at that. "Kyuubi? My brother Kyuubi?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. After Itachi and I got enough money we moved Kyuu to a better hospital and he recovered nicely. He's going to be so happy to hear that you're okay."

"I missed you so much. Never leave me again." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto kissed him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned and saw the hurt, betrayed looks in Neji and Gaara's eyes. They immediately felt guilty and stepped apart. Their hands were still linked together though. Afraid that letting go will cause the other to disappear.

Naruto gave them a small smile. "Can we explain?"

Neji looked close to breaking. Gaara took initiative and nodded.

"Not here," Neji managed. He motioned for the others to follow him.

"You guys can go." Gaara told them as he followed Sasuke, Naruto and Neji.

Once they were inside Neji's room the door closed and they were trapped in silence.

Before Neji could start yelling or crying or having an emotional breakdown over Naruto the blond wrapped him up in his arms and pecked his lips. Neji felt himself calm down instantly.

Neji gripped Naruto's shirt. "Please don't leave me." He whispered. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I'm not leaving you." Naruto whispered.

Neji sniffled and nodded. "What about Sasuke."

"Sasuke is in good hands. I of course have to make sure this Gaara is good enough for him but other than that we're good."

"But you love him. You never look at me the way you looked at him."

"I love you too. Never forget that."

Neji sniffled, "I can vouch for Gaara. He's a good man. I used to date him."

Naruto chuckled at that, "So our exes are dating each other?"

Neji laughed at that. "I suppose you could say that."

The couple looked over at Sasuke and Gaara. Both men were just emotionlessly cuddling. Neji and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on you guys." Gaara motioned to the bed. Sasuke stared at him shocked. Neji climbed into bed next to Sasuke and faced the boy. Naruto and Gaara took the ends.

"I mean I already love you Naruto and I already love Gaara. I guess I could try to love Sasuke too," Neji said as he cupped the dark haired boy's cheek.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "You already have Naruto."

Neji got a pained look. "It's because I love him. I know how much you too love each other. I can feel it. And I'm selfish because I don't want to lose him so this way I get him and he gets you and it will be okay."

Sasuke frowned at that, "You're a smart man. I don't think I'll have any trouble falling for you. I mean between Naruto, who once spent ten minutes pushing a door that said pull and Gaara, who once glared at a woman until she wet her pants because she cut in line at a coffee shop I think some normal company will be good."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was before I learned English!"

"She deserved it," Gaara said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "See what I mean."

Neji grinned at that, "Yeah, I do. Gaara once fucked me in an alley because another couple was already in there and he wanted to show them how it's done the right way."

"He didn't!" Sasuke gasped. "And you let him?"

"Hey, if you ever get Gaara that passionate I dare you to turn him down. It was so good." Neji said.

Sasuke licked his lips at that, his eyes calculating.

"Where is the weirdest place you had sex with them?"

Sasuke thought for a second, "Well Naruto and I once did it in a cave."

"That's disgusting," Neji gasped.

"Hey, don't hate on it unless you try it."

Neji nodded at that. "Naruto and I once did it with ice cream."

"That sound sticky and gross."

"Says the guy who did it in a cave."

Naruto cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"We're bonding." Neji said simply. "We don't require your presence at the moment. Go bond with Gaara."

"I'm confused."

"Lets just give them some time."

"Neji has a Wii. Wanna play Super Smash Bros?"

Gaara nodded, the two men sat on the floor and set the game up. Soon they were fighting, Naruto as Lucas and Gaara as Ike.

Sasuke and Neji watched amused at that.

"So tell me, does Gaara still do that thing-?" Neji started.

"Where he… with his tongue?" Sasuke asked.

"No. The one with his hands."

Sasuke blushed at that, "Yes. What about Naruto? Does he still do that thing with his hips?"

"During or after foreplay?"

"During," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah. He's so good at it."

"Hopefully he got a lot better than when we were 12."

"Twelve?"

"Yeah. You're lucky. I trained him well in those few years."

"What thing are they talking about?" Gaara asks confused.

Naruto smirked at that, he leaned in and whispered in Gaara's ear and by the time he pulled away Gaara's face was as red as his hair.

"You can do that? And they let you?" Gaara gasped.

"They're putty in your hands."

"Really. Have you ever tried," Gaara leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"No! That's disgusting."

Gaara just grinned at that. "Not if you do it right."

xXxXx

Okay. First off: Yes I am quite aware of how OoC EVERYONE is. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Secondly, What do you think? I know it doesn't have a plot and it doesn't sense but still…

Hey, so I was wondering if anyone wanted to co-write a one-shot with me? I just want to try it out. So if anyone is interested please share a document with me at lilacdemetrius at gmail. I think it would be fun.

So anyways…..

Review please :)

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
